Vampyres of the Sea
by xxEclipsedSoulxx
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Bella lived a perfect life untill the Pirate War. Soon, she is sent away to safety to live with her crazy uncle, Charlie, who owns a pub. She soon meets a crew who comes daily and falls in love with a young lad with a terrible secret.
1. Nightmare

"You are ours, little Miss. Pretty," snickered a fearsome one-eyed pirate.

"Not this time, or the next! You will never get me no matter what!" I retorted as I climbed up the mass to sail.

I was running away from these damn pirates for no reason, I just woke up on their ship and tried to get off, but no. Pirates have to be pirates and get a hold of anything that appears on their little boat.

I looked down and saw about ten of those little rascals were following me. "Slow pokes!" I shouted at them.

"Go on men! Get the little lassie! Get the little girl, you fools!" the captain yelled. The captain had long black and grey hair and was in a red suit that looked like it had been dyed in fresh human blood.

"Excuse me!" I called as I climbed in the Crow's Nest. "I am _**not**_ a little girl. I am a young woman!" I looked beside me and saw a gun, I took hold of the little jolly roger gun and started to shoot the pirates coming toward me.

"ARR! Do I have to do everything around here?!" the captain shouted sourly at his own men, then started to push his crew out of his way to the top to the look-out tower. "Come down little girl so I can squeeze you so hard ye makes juice!"

"Ah! Excuse me! I am _**not**_a little girl. If you weren't so blind and stupid you would realize that I am a young woman," I said as I aimed the gun to the old bum.

"You think you can shoot me, lassie?" he cackled.

"Yes, and I will." I shot the gun but nothing happened. "What?!" I looked at the wee little gun. "You've got to be kidding me! You run out now?!"

The captain laughed as he stood up finally in the Crow's Nest. "It looks like you ran out, let me help you."

"Sure!" I yelled as I butted the scoundrel with the gun.

"Your gonna pay for that, missy!" he shouted in pain.

I ran out of the nest and down to sails and to the edge.

_Should I jump? I asked myself. No. That would make me a worthless chump in Davie Jones's Locker. I just need to find a way out of here._

The wind started to gust heavily as the sky turned darker and darker and then cried tears of sadness which landed in the sea below. A crackle from the sky startled me as I hung on for dear life. I was trapped up here, no way what so ever to get out. I turned when I heard a weak wicked laugh behind me. The captain stood there, lightning flashing and thunder clapping behind making him look even more evil as he already was. His forehead where I hit him with the bloody gun was gushing gore.

"Tick Tock. Time to die you little good for nothing rat!" he said as he held up a large rifle to my face.

I started to back up, but I felt the edge with my foot. I tried to move forward so I wouldn't fall into the dark treacherous sea below, but failed. I started to scream and frail but then I before I fell to low I grabbed hold of the edge.

The horrid pirate ticked his tongue loudly, "That was awfully disappointing. I was expecting you to fell to your death in Davie Jones's Locker."

I was silent, too weak to reply to his remark.

He started to laugh again. "Mwa ha, ha!" He started to pry my fingers off with his over-sized boots.

I tried to keep my grip, but couldn't. I started to fall into the vast sea of death…

**So, what did you think? Good, great, bad? Ya, I know what your thinking. What's this got to do with Twilight? Just wait till the next chapter, you'll understand it a little more. I would also like to add I am not a Twilight fan, I kinda hate it, but it's fun to write stories about it. Got to go. -Licklicksalute**


	2. There's a tea party

I woke up screaming and sweaty in my bed. I kicked and flailed as I felt hands trying to hold me down.

"Bella it's alright!" the voice called. "Bella? What's wrong?" The voice was a familiar males voice.

"Bella, calm down," a females voice said. I did what she said and finally opened my eyes. It was Mother and Father. I sat up and started to cry.

"Bella, my sweet, what's the matter?" Mother asked with a worried look on her face.

"I had a terrible, terrible dream," I told her.

"What was the nightmare about?" asked Father.

"I was on a ship…a pirate's ship and the pirates were trying to kill me." I cried quietly as Mother sat down on the end of the bed.

"Well, it was just a dream, Bella," Father told me, "And if any pirates want to kill you they will have to go through me first." They both smiled.

"And remember, Bella, it's a dream, nothing can hurt you there," Mother said. Her and her wisdom in words I will always remember.

"Well, you should get ready, it's morning and we are going to a tea party this afternoon," Father informed me.

"And who's tea party is it?" I asked. Lady Beckette perhaps? Or even Lady and Lord Cheshire?

"Lady Sparrow is holding the tea party and her son, Johnny," he replied. Lady Sparrow? Why would she want us to go to her tea party? We are rich, but will never be as rich as the Sparrows clan. She usually only associates with people of about her own wealth. "Well, I better leave you to dress," Father said as he and Mother walked out my bedroom and Leslie, one of our maids, walked in.

Leslie walked over to the curtains and jerked them open, revealing the morning sun and the sea less then a half a mile away and already full of ships going in and out of port. She turned and curtsied gracefully, "Good morning, Miss. Bella."

"Good morning, Leslie," I replied as I stood up and got out of bed.

"Tea Party today, ma'am. What would you like to wear?" she asked as she pulled out the screen. The screen is for when I get dressed that I have privacy. It is extremely unlady-like to get undressed while people watch.

"I am not sure. What would you suggest?" I asked. Leslie loved picking out others clothes, especially if they were clothes she made.

"Well, I would go with they light blue dress with short sleeves and lace. Elegant ,but perfect for a tea party," Leslie smiled.

"Yes, perfect." I walked behind the screen and let Leslie help me with my corset.

"Why do English woman have to wear these, these daft things?" I asked as Leslie tightened the corset.

"It is fashion I guess, ma'am," she replied.

"Well, I don't think not being able to breathe is a good fashion statement," I gagged as my lungs hungered for air.

About an hour later I was cleaned, dressed, and ready for Lady Sparrow's tea party at noon when Mother came in.

"Why! Don't you look beautiful!" Mother sang happily.

"Thank-you, Mother." I smiled. Why is she so happy? "Mother, if I may ask, Why are you so…cheerful?"

Mother smiled even bigger, "You will find out later, but right now we need to get to the tea party, it is almost noon." We both looked at the clock at the same time. 10:39. "It will take about an hour and a half to get to Lady Sparrow's manor, I was told, so we should leave now."

"Yes, Mother," I sighed as I followed Mother down the stairs to the main hall. When we reached the great hall I saw Father waiting for us, and him too, smiling uncontrollably.

"Come along, we don't want to be late for the Eng-I mean tea party," Father tittered.

"Father? What's the matter?" I wondered. What is up with them today?

"Nothing, darling," he replied as we walked out the door and to the carriage waiting for us.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about not posting or writing that many stories people, I had no time between school and then home. Trust me. When you get home from school at 5pm, then have to do 70 Algebra I math problems that are due the next day, and then practice guitar and piano, you really don't have time to write stories. But now it's summer and I have plenty of time to write you awesome people stories that you will actually read it (and I think they really, **_**really **_**suck, but don't most authors? XD)**

**Also, I'm sorry that the last chapter (There's a tea party) is a little dry, I promise that the next couple chapters will make you and your computer explode, yet of course metaphorically speaking. Just keep reading and try not to explode.**

**- xxEclipseSoulxx**

**P.S. LickLickSalute **


End file.
